Adam Apple
Adam Apple Adam Apple is a nice and friendly object, he debuts on The Meeting Adam Apple was randomly chosen to choose the teams, he chose the team name as "The Awesome Team".In the challenge he did pretty well but there are no scenes with Adam Apple thinking or writing. However, his team won and The Sweet Objects was up for elimination. Yolanda Yo-Yo Gets Hit By Adam Apple! Roma Tomato WILL VOTE HIM! Adam Apple Is A Male/Guy/Brother/Boy. He is Happy, Confused, Bored, Not Shocked, Unimpressed and nutural But He's Annoying A Lot. Appearances on Mountain of Sadness Madeline Muffin said "Let's go!" in a happy way and Fleur Flour said to Adam Apple beacuse he is worried, Adam Apple said Madeline Muffin has no arms so she would have a good chance to fail at climbing. Also, his team loses beacuse Macy Macaroni, Fleur Flour and him, didn't climb the mountain, but they didn't lose friends, that's the good point. Appearances on Cook and Eat As you can see, Adam Apple's team, The Awesome Team was up for elimination. Adam Apple had 4 prize votes, so he earned nothing, Mel Umbrella wins the prize with 7 votes. So Adam Apple was 3rd at the most prize votes, he had 2 elimination votes so he was safe,and 4th at the most elimination votes. Harvey Honeycomb was 1st with 9 votes so he was eliminated. This episode had 2 contests, an eating contest and the best food contest, at the eating contest Adam Apple had to eat more than C.Salt and he won.At the second contest, Adam Apple made a hot ice cream.It was horrible but still his team won beacuse of Fleur Flour since he made 3 cakes and he shared the cakes with Madeline Muffin and Macy Macaroni. Appearances on Christmas Happiness Adam Apple wasn't up for elimination but in the challenge, he decorated the house inside and decorated the Christmas Tree togheter with Yolanda Yo-Yo. Snow Crush showed the recommanded characters who will join the game but than Adam Apple woke up on Christmas day and he said "Wake up! It's Christmas!", and him, with Yolanda Yo-Yo are so happy, they have seen the presents, they're a lot, also he presents the presents to Macy Macaroni and Fleur Flour, and everybody from the house said "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Appearances on The New Guest Adam Apple did teamwork with his team and he swimed either, also his team won and now has Marty Party Hat on it. Appearances on The Best Artist Adam Apple wanted to see the elimination with Yolanda Yo-Yo, also he and his teamates were up for elimination beacuse The Sweet Objects are more talented at drawing. Appearances on Don't Cry Baby! Adam Apple was talking with his friends at the beginning, but he got 3 dislikes and 2 likes at the elimination. His team lost again but nothing happens to it. Appearances on Swim in Seconds Adam Apple finished swimming in 7 seconds in the challenge, but his team lost again and along with his teamates were up for elimination. Trivia *His name is a pun on the Adam's apple, a common name for a part of the neck. *He is the second apple Shopkin released, the first being Apple Blossom from Season One. *Although his name is listed on the characters section of the Shopkins World website, he does not have a bio like the other Shopkins do. Category:Characters